


Turning Point

by Rukazaya



Series: [Durarara!!] Shizuo x Izaya (and alternates) drabbles and one shots [26]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A split decision Orihara Izaya had to make to save Shizuo. For a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Point

**Fandom:**  Durarara!!

 **Title:**  Turning Point

 **Author:**  RukawaGF

 **Pairing:**  Sort of Shizaya. + Tsukumoya Shinichi

 **Rated:**  G (yes I know. Shocking that I sometimes write fics in this rating)

 **Dedicated to:**  Megomego@tumblr for being so kind ;_; I tried writing fluff or smut but in the end I’m in angsty mood so here’s a bit of an angst/bittersweet fic? X.x;;;

 **Summary:**  A split decision Orihara Izaya had to make. For a price.

 **Quick author’s note:**  This was a fic idea I had 2 years ago but I never got to write it…. Thought it was good time as any to write it now aha…

 

 

 

—————————

 

 

[Which will it be?]

 

The time ticked infinitely too fast as the decision had to be made. Each second was truly too precious to waste as the blond bartender tiredly trudged his way home after a long day at work dealing with drunkards.

 

From the bridge view down, the informant could plainly see his mortal enemy from his high school.

 

[It’s what you wanted isn’t it? Aren’t you happy?]

 

There was a sense of obvious and obnoxious laughter laced between the words in that text message. It dripped of sarcasm and the informant could smell it. Orihara Izaya’s fingers were cold as he held his phone, the neon lights shining against his face while the chilling darkness draped around him with the daylight long gone.

 

It was rare for Tsukumoya Shinichi, another freelance informant to seek out his colleague, (if their relationship could be called as such)  outside of his chatroom. Only when it was a noteworthy brag. It was  only when Tsukumoya Shinichi knew he had  the better hand at  some information that the infamous Orihara Izaya had not yet came upon did he ever take the chance to contact him.

 

[So? What now? Are you going to watch as the Fortissimo of Ikebukuro is slaughtered before your eyes? Figuratively speaking of course. Shall we say, ‘put him in his place’? I’m curious of your reaction. Any minute now, he  will be ambushed. Unless, of course, you’re confident that he  will survive. He survived everything else you’ve thrown at him after all.]

 

He was talkative today, Tsukumoya Shinichi that is. But he was always talkative when he knew he was winning.

 

[Well he won’t die today at least. Except you won’t see much of him when he’s in prison.  Isn’t that what you wanted? Him out of your sight? Out of your way? Aren’t you glad? Happy?  Ecstatic? After all, those yakuza men are planning to frame him tonight, get rid of him for good. Bad for the business with him being so strong, throwing out all those who can’t pay… even yakuza members from the bar, tsk, tsk. Not to mention their ego and pride being crushed so easily with his Hulk-like strength. Oops, said too much. Let them pretend it’s just ‘bad for the business’ and it’s not about their pride as yakuza, shall we?]

 

Cold fingers, dry throat; his bones frozen stiff as he smelled the ashy scent of a smoke he knew too well – the scent of  _that monster’s_  favorite cigarettes.

 

And all too soon, Orihara Izaya knew… he would never smell that scent again. Never the quite same smell that was breathed through those lips, held by those long slim fingers. The way the smoke filtered into his lungs and breathed out in a content sigh to relieve the stress that burdened those shoulders.

 

For a man who was considered the strongest, Orihara Izaya knew too well… how weak Heiwajima Shizuo could be.

 

And if this ploy went through without a hitch, the informant would never see the annoying bartender ever again.

 

The city would be his. The people would be his toys. And there wouldn’t be anyone else standing in his way that would be a serious threat.

 

This was what he wanted, wasn’t it?

 

[So which will it be?]

 

Tsukumoya Shinichi kept asking Izaya the same question. So which emotion would you have, Orihara Izaya? Would you be happy? Or would you miss Heiwajima Shizuo’s annoying existence?

 

But to Izaya the words sounded different.

 

Are you going to let this man go and rot in a prison for the rest of your life? So that finally you could go through with all your plans? No more obstacles… no more distractions…

 

Could be a boring life though, in need of more excitement.

 

But there was something else Tsukumoya Shinichi could not see. For all he could see were facts and data.

 

He could never calculate the heart of a human.

 

And to Tsukumoya’s surprise… or perhaps not quite a surprise but intrigued curiosity, he watched through a surveillance camera as Orihara Izaya jumped down from the bridge.  

 

[What are you doing?]

 

Izaya texted back, [Getting a closer look. I want to see with my own eyes wh]

 

That was all he typed when Izaya’s scent was caught by the very man he didn’t want to detect him.

 

Or was it?

 

It certainly looked as if Izaya might have wanted to be seen.

 

“IIIIIIIZAAAAAYAAAA-KUUUUN!!!!!!!! What the FUCK are you doing in Ikebukuro?!!!!!”

 

“Ah, Shizu-chan. I was just heading home from Russia Sush-… whoa!! Please watch where you’re throwing that trash bin~♥ I’m made of much more fragile stuff than you, since I’m not a monster~ ♥” Izaya smirked and dodged the trash can quite easily as it sailed over his head.

 

And Tsukumoya Shinichi watched through surveillance camera after surveillance camera bemused at the obvious chase scene while Izaya ran away from the designated ambush area and purposefully made enough of a scene to have the whole Tokyo Police chasing down the blond monster who destroyed everything in his path.

 

\- - - - - - - - -

 

  _Orihara Izaya, reborn!_

 _Orihara Izaya_  
I need you. I need to know the time when Mrs. Watanabe left her parking garage before she was murdered last night.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

Ah, I can perhaps provide that information… but that’s not what you’re here for is it?

 

_Orihara Izaya_

_?_

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

_You really should cut to the chase, you know. So, are you satisfied?_

_Orihara Izaya_

About what?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

About what happened last week.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

With Heiwajima Shizuo obviously.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

Your supposed  _frame_  was too weak, Orihara. Obviously the police would let him go.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

Though he got fired from his job after that. Heard that some debt collector picked up the poor abandoned puppy from the wet streets.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

So are you satisfied, Orihara? Is this what you wanted?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

After all, if you hadn’t intervened…

_Orihara Izaya_

I didn’t  _intervene._  I was caught while trying to get a closer look. How rude.

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

Of course, of course.

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

But of course, your life will now be more ‘interesting’ since your dear Shizu-chan is back on the streets, ne?

 

_Orihara Izaya_

If all you’re going to do is goad me instead of providing the information I want, then I’m out.

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

Ahahaha. Now don’t be so tsuntsun. I got the information along with the camera feed if you want that as well.

_———————_

Orihara Izaya thanked and wired the money to Tsukumoya Shinichi before quickly signing off of his chat room.

It was dangerous.

Tsukumoya Shinichi was too close to knowing the truth behind Izaya’s heart.

Izaya sighed as he sat back and swirled lazily around his chair in his empty loft.

“It wasn’t easy you know…” the raven softly whispered to himself.

“Well, he already hated me anyway… it’s not a big loss.”

But to know that he would be hated forever after that decision…

No matter.

Since from the day they met, Izaya knew…

That there was no turning back. 


End file.
